<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King of the Sunne and The Queen of the Moone by ZeltheWeavile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869891">The King of the Sunne and The Queen of the Moone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeltheWeavile/pseuds/ZeltheWeavile'>ZeltheWeavile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chosen Ones, F/M, King and Queen, Solgaleo - Freeform, lunala - Freeform, moone, sunne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeltheWeavile/pseuds/ZeltheWeavile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every thousand years, two Trainers are chosen by the legendary beasts, Solgaleo and Lunala, to leave this earth and watch over the planet. These few Trainers were only chosen if they had a pure heart, and a love for fairness. They would become the heroes of the Sunne and Moone, sworn to protect everyone and everything in the event of a disaster. </p><p>Hop and Marnie are the two chosen ones to protect the world for generations to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop &amp; Mary | Marnie, Hop/Mary | Marnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King of the Sunne and The Queen of the Moone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took about two hours to write, but it was well worth it! I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every thousand years, two Trainers are chosen by the legendary beasts, Solgaleo and Lunala, to leave this earth and watch over the planet. These few Trainers were only chosen if they had a pure heart, and a love for fairness. They would become the heroes of the Sunne and Moone, sworn to protect everyone and everything in the event of a disaster. </p><p>Just like yin and yang, light and dark, day and night, they must work together to guard the world. One cannot exist without the other. </p><p>Neither of them require rest, nor do they require food or drink, for they are immortal beings chosen by the Sunne and Moone themselves.  </p><p>For Lunala, she had chosen a young girl in a run-down city. While her home wasn’t the cleanest, her heart was as pure and white as the lift of the moon. This girl went by the name Marnie, and wore an outfit befitting of the Queen of Night herself. </p><p>Solgaleo has taken it upon himself to choose a boy from a country place where the sun never set. This boy was lively and bright, welcoming of everyone he saw with a smile. He was full of energy, as needed to be able to shine his light over the regions. His name was Hop, and had golden eyes that well suited the King of Day. </p><p>Both were chosen from birth, but neither began their responsibilities until much later. Solgaleo and Lunala gifted them with visions and dreams weeks prior to their beginning mission, with the intent to have them warn their friends and families what would happen.</p><p>And then, while they were both asleep, Solgaleo and Lunala appeared in their dreams, taking the heroes away and rushing out into space. </p><p>They were never heard from again. </p><p> </p><p>🌑🌑🌑</p><p> </p><p>The Queen of Night watched over her planet. Yes, <em> her </em> planet, the very place she had once called home, years ago. Now she was a queen, a goddess, an embodiment of the Moone. </p><p>Long, onyx hair flowed from the top of her head, drifting over a silver and black dress she had on. Her beautiful porcelain skin was cold, but she didn’t seem to mind. Her pale green eyes scanned the horizons, seeing everything going on. </p><p>She knew that there was someone else watching the Earth, but she had never actually seen them. She had tried calling out to the stranger several times in the past, but her voice only created ripples in the space before her. These waves of her voice melted into the globe of Earth, creating magnificent arrays of green, purple, and blue along the surface. She hoped that, wherever the stranger was, maybe they would see these lights and know that they weren’t alone. </p><p>And she wished that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to see this stranger sometime. </p><p> </p><p>☀️☀️☀️</p><p> </p><p>The King of Day traveled around the globe, casting his light everywhere he looked. No matter where he stood, the planet basked in his presence. He gazed at his world in love, wanting to provide for them as much as he could. </p><p>His golden eyes closed as he thought about what it was like living again; back when he had family and friends there for him. </p><p>But then he remembered the pain and struggles of everyday life, and how hard it was to do a simple task. That part made him thankful to be existing up above all the problems of his previous life. </p><p>He wore a silky golden outfit, with a crown on his head to match. His tanned skin gave off both light and heat, keeping him warm in the cool depths of space. </p><p>Years ago, he would occasionally see waves traveling across the world, beautiful teals and violets melting with the atmosphere to create a show of colors dancing over the land. </p><p>Recently, however, he hadn’t seen them, and found himself missing the coolness they carried with them as they reached his warm skin. </p><p><em> Perhaps there is another Chosen One </em> , he had once thought. <em> Perhaps I am not the only one out here.  </em></p><p>And now, he opened his mouth, speaking words into the darkness. His voice swept over Earth’s surface, cascading beams of red, green, and pink being carried across the void. </p><p>Moments passed, and this time he saw blues and purples melting with his previous hues. </p><p>
  <em> “Hello. . ? Is anybody there. . ?” </em>
</p><p>The King’s face lit up, even brighter than before. <em> “Yes,” </em> he spoke. <em> “I am here. You are not alone.” </em></p><p><em> “Oh, thank goodness.” </em> The voice sounded feminine, like it belonged to an angel from the heavens. <em> “I’ve always thought that there was someone else here, but could never be quite sure. . .” </em></p><p> </p><p>☀️ 🌑</p><p> </p><p>Lifetimes went by, and the two spoke on occasion every few years. The King had learned that she was the Queen of Night, and that she was starting to feel lonely out here in space. He could still remember her cries from when she had watched her older brother pass on on Earth. The King had wanted nothing more than to rush to her and wrap his arms around her in comfort. But he was stuck to his place and could do little more than send her words of encouragement and love. She seemed to appreciate his care nonetheless. </p><p>As more and more time went on, The King found himself falling for the Queen, despite never actually having seen her himself. He could try to imagine what she may look like, but it was just never the same as actually seeing her. And so he waited for the day to finally see her face. . .</p><p> </p><p>☀️ 🌑</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know what to do.” </em>
</p><p>Faint words, causing alarm to rise up in the King. <em> “Whatever do you mean, my Queen? We’ve been doing this for eons. How can you not know what to do?” </em></p><p>Her reply was faint. <em> “I don’t want to do this anymore. I’ve watched everyone I’ve ever known start a family and die, only to have their children repeat this same thing. I can’t keep going on like this. I need this to end. I need </em>you.”</p><p><em> “My Queen! Please, you must go on! You must have faith that we will see one another, and then I will make your life shine so bright that you’ll forget to feel sad.” </em> The King felt worried, panicked. But he couldn’t express these feelings in words, and hoped that the Queen could tell what he felt. </p><p>However, his Queen didn’t reply. Her lights died out over the horizon. </p><p>A chill of fear ran through the King as he began to grow more afraid. <em> “My Queen?” </em></p><p>He started to move towards her, resistance pulling him back; keeping him in place. And still he pressed on, love and determination driving him forward, past the walls where he was caged in. <em> “My Queen!” </em> At last, he broke through the barriers, on the other side of space. </p><p>And then he saw her. </p><p>Fallen, on her side, raven hair covering her face, lied his Queen. She was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, with her smooth skin and white and black dress. </p><p><em> “My Queen,” </em> he breathed, before rushing to her. She was freezing cold, her tears freezing into ice. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her, letting his warmth deep into her body. His lip quivered and he pushed back her hair from her face. <em> “Don’t go, please. . . You’re the only one I have left.” </em> </p><p>
  <em> “My. . . King?” </em>
</p><p>The King opened his eyes, his golden irises locking with her stone green ones. Gently, he wiped her tears away with his thumb, the ice disappearing immediately. <em> “You’re alive. . .” </em> A smile grew on his face. <em> “You’re alive! You’re okay! I was—” </em></p><p>He was cut short as the Queen of Night pulled him down, her lips meeting his. The King stood, frozen in place by her and her actions, before he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her back. </p><p>It was the Queen who pulled away first, a blush painting her pale cheeks. <em> “Thank you. For saving me.” </em></p><p><em> “You would’ve done the same,” </em> the King replied, moving his hand to her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his touch. </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry about everything- the kiss especially. It’s just. . . I’ve been waiting lifetimes too long to be able to do that to you.” </em>
</p><p>The King’s smile returned and he stood up, extending an arm down to help her up. <em> “I didn’t mind it at all. In fact, I felt the same way about you.” </em></p><p><em> “I’m glad,” </em> the Queen told him, a gentle smile on her face. She gazed quickly over the King, now fully seeing just who he was. </p><p>Their eyes met again, and the King leaned down for another kiss. </p><p> </p><p>☀️ 🌑</p><p> </p><p>Decades passed, and things were back to the way they had been before, except that the two would talk more often, and would share their love with one another. </p><p>Only a few more years before their mission was over and they could see one another again. . .</p><p>They both promised to live with one another and love each other forever. </p><p> </p><p>Hop and Marnie.</p><p>Light and dark. </p><p>Day and night. </p><p>Sunne and Moone. </p><p>King and Queen. </p><p> </p><p>The King of Day and The Queen of Night. </p><p> </p><p>Who could have thought that the two could love one another; complete opposites of each other? </p><p>It didn’t matter, as the King knew his feelings for her, and her returned feelings for him. They would go to the ends of the universe to get to the other. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Only a few more years, my Queen. Then we can see each other again. Only a few more years. . . </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on an idea Kagura had, over on the Bederia server:<br/>https://discord.gg/ygmEHx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>